The present invention refers to an apparatus for controlling the position of an animal in a space having a floor in order to facilitate the performance of an animal-related action, said floor comprising at least one primary floor portion, at which it is desirable that the animal stands during said performance, and at least one secondary floor portion, at which it is desirable that the animal does not stand during said performance. Furthermore, the present invention refers to a method of controlling the position of an animal in a space having a floor in order to facilitate the performance of an animal-related action, said floor comprising a primary floor portion, at which it is desirable that the animal stands during said performance, and a secondary floor portion, at which it is desirable that the animal does not stand during said performance,